


pounding (the pavement)

by hideyseek



Series: what happens when im home alone [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Week 4, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Running, Strangers to enemies, my favorite enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek
Summary: On weekends, Arthur runs in the park by himself, and that’s how he likes it.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: what happens when im home alone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707835
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	pounding (the pavement)

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of the AEDWQ (Arthur/Eames Drabble Writing Quarantine) run by the fantastic teacuphuman02!  
> prompt: My Favourite Enemy  
> genre: none (!)  
> word count: <= 250 words
> 
>  _huge thanks_ to @musingsofaretiredunicorn for brainstorming help & betaing. if not for you, this would be about arthur and eames as goldfish fighting over fish flakes.

Arthur likes running.

He likes his music louder than the world, likes the gradual blur of everything around him. Arthur could exist like this—untethered, unbothered—forever. 

But today there’s this guy running right behind him. 

Arthur’s been shooting him dirty looks all morning. The guy won’t fucking take a hint. Arthur’s about ready to lose it, but he’s not going to cut his run short because some asshole in tight joggers doesn’t believe in personal space. 

In Arthur’s periphery, Joggers draws even with him, then speeds up. 

Abruptly, it’s not about losing the guy, it’s about beating the guy. 

Arthur narrows his eyes. The rush of air in his aching lungs, the grounding jolt of each step: Arthur’s brain empties of everything but running.

Beside him, Joggers whoops like he knows Arthur’s game has changed.

They run a lap just like that, fighting for the lead, until Arthur stops caring, stops thinking completely. 

He’s alight with the miracle of strangers in perfect time, a misstep from destroying this wild, fragile moment. They’re dodging children and strollers and dogs, meeting between every obstacle— 

It’s exhilarating. Arthur’s laughing out loud before he knows it. 

They fly past the entrance, then beside him Arthur feels Joggers slowing, feels himself slowing to match. 

Arthur’s heartbeat roars in his ears, triumphant. They’re jogging again, then just walking in step. Easy as anything, like any other couple in the park on Sunday. 

Arthur turns to grin at Joggers beside him and finds him already beaming back.

**Author's Note:**

> it has come to my attention since writing this that apparently there are folks in the fandom who have done a LOT more thinking about runner!arthur than i did in preparation for this fic. pLEASE come scream to me in dms or whatever about headcanons — i’m @hideyseek on slack, discord, and tumblr!


End file.
